Coffee, Tea or Love me?
by GeekMonster9
Summary: Hinata Hyuga graduates from Konoha Orphanage and is assigned to serve the Uchihas, who caused her Dark past. She uses a second identity to serve Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader, as his personal secretary. Will love blossom between the master and his maid? What troubles and consequences does Hinata have to face for her dark past and the disguise?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there! My second fanfic. I never ship SasuHina but wrote it anyways. Enjoy. **

**Prologue****  
**

**Plot summary: Hinata Hyuga, enters a service at the Uchiha clan. She disguises herself and changes her name too. She was given the job of Sasuke Uchiha's personal secretary.  
**

Hinata Hyuga packed her bags and was now ready to go. The day has finally arrived. The day when all the first batch of Konoha Orphanage graduated. From now on, these students have to earn their own way of living. They have got their freedom which was awaited by them. Hinata's job was confirmed in the Uchiha residence by the Hokage, and this suddenly caused her to remember a sudden flashback, almost like 10 years ago.

_Flashback _

"_I can do this! I must not lose or else it would be a massive disgrace for my clan. I am the daughter of the chief Hyuga and I am not going to let down my clan's reputation." Said Hinata to herself. That day was a big day for the Uchihas and the Hyugas. Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Uchiha clan organized this deal to avenge the death of an Uchiha, who was murdered by a Hyuga several weeks before but Hiyashi Hyuga, the chief Hyuga denied this matter. He said that the Hyugas were not responsible for such crimes. To be honest, nobody knew whether it was the Hyugas, but Fugaku strongly believed that it was done by them as these both clans held utmost hatred towards each other for many centuries since the Konoha was established. A war was about to begin between these two clans, but then the third Hokage proposed an idea between the two chiefs. _

"_This war may cause many problems in this land. If you both leaf war against each other, the other nations then will take this advantage to take over our country, and I cannot let that happen! Solve your problems in another way. Let me propose an idea. It is that Hiyashi's daughter, Hinata Hyuga will compete against Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Fugaku Uchiha in a battle. I won't allow you both to change your competitors, and I guess there is going to be no problem as both the competitors are of same ages. The one to lose will give 1/3 of their lands to the winner. The match will be held 20 days from now on. Agreed? Finished the Hokage. _

"_Yes, Hokage-Sama!" Said the both chiefs. _

_Today was the day where Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha would battle for their lands. Both sides trained their competitors harder. Sasuke Uchiha was trained by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga was trained by Hizashi himself. Everyone of the village was present in this event. The crowd lifted up banners of the side they were supporting and cheered like there was no tomorrow. _

_Both the competitors stepped in the battlefield. "Today is a very special day for Konoha!" announced the speaker. "We have the Hyugas and the Uchihas competing against each other. The Hyuga sides will be led by Hinata Hyuga and for the Uchihas we have Sasuke Uchiha!" And the speaker was interrupted by a loud applause from the crowd. "Let the battle begin!" finished the speaker. _

_In an instant both Sasuke and Hinata started fighting. Cloudy dusts covered the whole arena. The fight lasted for thirty minutes. Suddenly, a competitor fell limb on the ground. Everything went silent. The Uchiha was brought down by the Hyuga in the arena. _

"_Yes! I did it! I saved my family name!" cried Hinata in joy. Suddenly, the body of the Uchiha, which was lying on the ground turned into a log. It was then everyone realized that it was a substitution jutsu. Hinata was too shocked to move and suddenly she was kicked on the head by someone.  
"You are too early to celebrate." Came Sasuke's voice.  
"I should've known. A substitution jutsu." Said Hinata trying to get up from the ground. And then, in an instant she was knocked down by the Uchiha, and this resulted her to fall senseless. Thus, the battle ended. The Uchihas won and they were given 1/3 of the land by the Hyugas. Hiyashi couldn't stand this and was disgraced very much. As a result, he sent Hinata to the Konoha Orphanage.  
"I don't need a daughter like her! She is a disgrace to my name! I will make Hanabi, my 2__nd__ daughter to be the chief after I retire. I hereby order, Hinata to be send in the Konoha Orphanage. There, she will learn her own life!" Said Hiyashi. 2 days after the battle, she was send to the Orphanage. The students there knew about her family problem. They were so kind as to never ask her about that. They made her forget about her family abuse, and now she is 20 years old at present._

End of flashback.  
This still had an effect on her, and tears collected at the corners of her eyes. "No, I won't cry! One day I will show them that I am not weak!" thought Hinata to herself.

It was 7 pm in the evening and the bus arrived. Hinata bade her friends good bye and took the bus. She disguised herself and concealed her real identity as she was entering a service at the Uchihas. She wore a yellow color wig to cover her real hair and gave some beauty spots on her face, so that she looked completely different. It was necessary, or else she would not be given this job. She could've entered other jobs besides the Uchihas, but they paid a good amount of money. The bus dropped her somewhere 1 kilometer from the Uchiha household. She walked the remaining 1 kilometer and reached the Uchiha gates. She entered the gates and went to the office of Fugaku Uchiha, the chief. She was asked certain questions by Fugaku.

"I heard your whereabouts from the Hokage, but never knew your name. What is your name?" asked Fugaku.  
"I am Ayame Minakawa" said Hinata. "I was ordered by Hokage Sama to take a job over here. I graduated from The Konoha Orphanage."  
"Impressive! You will be given the job as a personal secretary of my son, Sasuke. Here, take your uniform." Said Fugaku by handing over a Navy Blue kimono to her which had an Uchiha crest at the back. His voice smooth as ever. The name of Sasuke made Hinata shudder. She was going to serve the person who caused her miseries in life. However, she didn't show it in front of Fugaku. She smiled and took the uniform.  
"And before you leave, I have arranged a room for you in my mansion. You will stay there as long as you serve my son. My men will take you there, and tomorrow I shall introduce you to my sons." Finished Fugaku.  
"Thank you for your time Uchiha- sama." With that Hinata bowed and left the office to meet a couple of guards. They took her to the Uchiha mansion. One of the servants showed her the room in which she was going to stay.  
The room was big and it had all her necessities. Soon it was, 9 pm and she went to sleep.

xxxxxx

**A/N: Finished the Prologue. Yay! :D  
I only wrote this fanfic only because of my bestfriend, MajorGeek1207 who loves the pair Sasuke and Hinata with a slight ItaHina, and she forced me to write this fanfic. -.- :P  
Now happy, Asfia? :P **

**And readers, I want your feedback about how this story should proceed so, Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much, readers! I never expected this much from a prologue lol. Here you go! Another Chapter! :D I can't wait to update more! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Masters, Mistresses, and Friends. **

Soon it was 6 o'clock in the morning and it was time for all the working class people of the Uchiha Residence to get going for work. All the servants of the Uchiha Residence woke up at 5 am to make breakfasts for their respective masters. Hinata was new so she didn't know what to do. She waited for the Uchiha Chief to arrive, and spent the time by helping other servants who were working. She made many friends there.

"Hi!" a maid with purple hair and red eyes greeted Hinata with a smile. "I am Yuri Mitsuki. Call me Yuri. What's your name?

"Hey!" Hinata replied smiling back. "I am Ayame Minakawa. Call me Ayame. Who do you work for, Yuri-san?

"No formalities needed! We are friends after all." This statement of Yuri made Hinata smile. _"She is really very friendly. I assume we will get along well." Thought Hinata. _"And I work for none. Just a normal servant, who works under senior servants and butlers. I joined 2 months before. You are Sasuke-sama's personal maid, I guess?"

"Yeah." Said Hinata with a smile.

"I guess we should end the conversation here. The Masters and the Mistress would be here soon. See you around, Ayame." With that, Yuri bowed before Hinata and left for her work.

Soon it was around 6 am and all the family members of the Chief stood before the servants and butlers. They bowed before their Masters and Mistresses.  
"You can all continue with your work now, except for a certain girl to whom I shall speak with." Said Fugaku, in a smooth and confident voice. The servants and the workers of this household left them alone for their talk.

"Ayame, meet my family. This is your lady, Mikoto Uchiha and your masters Itachi and Sasuke." Said Fugaku by pointing at each one of them introducing.

"At your service, Uchiha- samas." said Hinata bowing.

"Hey there, dear." Came Mikoto's sweet voice smiling. "Anything you need, come to me or ask your masters. We will grant you that."

Hinata returned the smile saying,"Thank you, Mikoto-sama! I very much appreciate that." _"Oh God!" thought Hinata. "She is so beautiful and nice at the same time. I wonder how his sons are." _

Sasuke meanwhile was staring at the girl before her. She had blonde hair, green eyes and a few beauty spots. She wore an Uchiha Kimono, navy blue in color which was of full sleeves. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. Suddenly Sasuke's heartbeat started beating fast and he tried his best not to show it in front of his family. Maybe she reminded someone from Sasuke's past.

"Yes, Dad?" responded Sasuke, absentmindedly.

"Little brother, are you okay?" came the voice of Itachi, who somewhat looked like Sasuke to Hinata if it wasn't for the age.

"Hn." Came Sasuke's response to his older brother. Mikoto, at the moment, looked worried but soon averted her attention to Fugaku when he continued with the talk.

"Sasuke, as I was saying," continued Fugaku." Ayame is your maid or you can say a personal secretary. She will serve you from today onwards-" Fugaku didn't finish. He was cut off by Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah! Another heck of a fangirl! Just like _the one before!_" said Sasuke with a snarl and rolled his eyes. "I am heading upstairs now. Make sure to prepare my bath, maid." His voice dangerously cold and dark.

"Yes….Sasuke-sama" replied Hinata, face down. She looked somewhat hurt.

There was a minute of silence between the three of them in the drawing room after Sasuke left.  
"Ayame dear, please don't take his words seriously. It's just that…. He is a bit restless lately. " Mikoto said with a concerned tone, breaking the silence. Hinata nodded, and smiled at Mikoto. As if saying, "It's alright."

"Mother" now spoke Itachi. "As I am free today, may I give Ayame a quick tour of our mansion?"

"Sure." Both the parents nodded, and left the house for their missions. Both Itachi and Hinata bade them goodbyes, and Itachi took Hinata's hand which caused her to blush slightly, and took her upstairs for the tour. "So, shall we start?" said Itachi with a smirk. Hinata nodded with a smile.  
_"He is so kind. I wonder why his younger brother is like that." Thought Hinata._

* * *

The Uchiha mansion was huge. There was a library, a prayer room (Probably for the Uchiha rituals), 3 guest rooms, an art room and a spare room in which nobody went.  
"That spare room you are seeing" said Itachi. "It is actually like a store room, in which mine and Sasuke's childhood memories are kept alive. We have our childhood photos, toys and many things. Sometimes when Sasuke's mood is down, he comes here and stands by the Veranda inside and meditates. I do the same as well." Hinata nodded with a 'Oh' and went inside the room. The room was quite huge, with many photo albums in shelves. Then she saw a framed picture, hanging by the wall. The picture showed Sasuke smiling and a medal was hanging by his neck. Below the picture, it was written 'The defeat of the Hyuga in 1994.' Hinata went speechless and just moved away from it. No matter how much she tried to forget about that part of her life, it haunted her anyway.

"Itachi-sama, what's next?" said Hinata, showing a bit curiosity which was actually _fake. "Mem_ories _are like wounds. Once you get them, time heals it but the scar always remains." Thought Hinata to herself. _

Both came by a room and stopped. "This is my room, Ayame." Said Itachi with a smirk. Hinata gaped wide. The room was very big. Maybe the triple size of her room. It was neat and clean as well. The coats were arranged beautifully. The King sized bed was covered in a black bed cover. Many scrolls and books were arranged neatly and the study table was big. The walls were painted sky blue and the floor was of wood. The room was a total GORGEOUS!

"Itachi-sama… This room is just speechless! Oh my! So beautiful!" Hinata's voice came in amazement.

Itachi just smirked at her compliment and said," Have a seat, dear."  
"Besides, there was something I wanted to discuss." His voice suddenly getting serious.

Hinata nodded and sat on a chair in which Itachi was pointing. Itachi sat in another chair facing Hinata. He took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Ayame…. What Sasuke said earlier this morning…. Please don't take it offensively. Just forget his mean words on you. He is quite depressed, lately.  
The words flashed in Hinata's mind. _"Yeah, yeah! Another heck of a fangirl! Just like the one before!" said Sasuke with a snarl and rolled his eyes. "I am heading upstairs now. Make sure to prepare my bath, maid." His voice dangerously cold and dark_.

"Itachi-sama, may I know the reason for his depression?" asked Hinata bravely.

-"It is just that…. Several weeks before, he had a break up with a girl called Yumi Okiwa. She was a blonde girl with green eyes. Her hair was a bit curled, unlike yours which is straight. Sasuke used to hate her for she was the worst fangirl of his. She used to kiss him on the cheek without warning and hugged him from behind whenever she wanted. One day he yelled at her for that and she was hurt, so, for like 1 month she didn't come close to Sasuke. Sasuke realized that he had made a grave mistake by keeping her away from him. He realized that he needed Yumi. Without her presence, he felt like his life was empty. That feeling of Sasuke towards Yumi developed into 'Love'. Soon after few days, he confessed his love for Yumi and they got into a relationship which lasted for a year. Few weeks ago, one of Sasuke's friends, Ino Yamanaka threw a big Prom Night in Yamanaka Convention Centre. Sasuke asked Yumi to be his date, but she said that she was busy with other things and thus, cannot come. Sasuke then went alone for the night. When the party began, everyone was dancing and screaming. Sasuke hated chaos and preferred to stay outside a minute. He glanced around the parking and got frozen instantly by a scene before her. Yumi, his love, was making out with a guy, probably in the same age as him. He went before them and kicked that guy hard and beat his ass until he couldn't stand. Yumi stared at the both the guys, SHOCKED.  
-"You said you were busy, huh?" came Sasuke's cold voice.

-"Sasuke…I…." Yumi was at a loss of words.

-"Is this the thing I get in return for my love to you?! How could you possibly do this?!" Sasuke's voice this time a bit shaky. "WE'RE OVER!" with that Sasuke, stormed out of the Parking lot and got going with his car.  
"Sasuke…please…." Yumi screamed in tears, but he didn't let her finish those final words. He started the car, and went away. When Sasuke got home, he told me everything. I was so damn furious of Yumi cheating Sasuke over another random guy. He had sleepless nights and cried hard until nothing came out of his eyes. He tried his best to forget her and thus, succeeded. When you came, your eyes and that hair of yours, reminded him of that bitch again. He now hates every single thing related to her. So.."

Hinata was just speechless. She was sad at the same time. She wanted to cry, but that would cause her disguise to be revealed. She also wanted to throw her disguise away in front of Itachi, but that would be more trouble making.

"Oh, I see." Said Hinata in a teary voice. "My poor master!"

Soon it was 12 pm noon, and the conversation ended between the two. Hinata went to prepare the bath for Sasuke, and Itachi went out to feel the breeze.

"_I hope he becomes alright. I don't want to make things worse for him, and all thanks to this disguise, I hurt him more. I don't like hurting people, whether they are  
__my friend or enemy." Thought Hinata while preparing the bath._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Finished the first chapter! YayForMe! :D  
So how was it, guys? Please, I want your feedback once again. So, Review! :D  
Loads of love,  
GeekMonster9 :***


End file.
